The Best Present
by Frayed-Ribbon
Summary: It's Sirius' birthday, the Marauders, Lily & friends play Truth or Dare & Spin the Bottle at the party, what could possibly happen? Probably just a ONESHOT Sirius/OC Lily/James. SB/OC JP/LE


**A/N: One-shot, mainly SB/OC but also JP/LE. I don't own anything except my OC, Troy; sadly I am not JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviewer who pointed out the mistake about Alice's surname changing halfway through. This has now been corrected. x**

**Please read & review!**

* * *

"Wake up, Padfoot!" James yelled, whilst thumping him over the head with a pillow.

"Urgh...What...What's going on...?" Sirius mumbled, still half asleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted the other Marauders, standing around his bed holding intriguing, wrapped parcels.

Sirius sat up, grinning in his usual cheeky way, suddenly wide awake, "Wow, it must be a special occasion, Prongs... up before midday? Either that or I'm dreaming..."

"Hurry up and open your prezzies, mate, I want to get my hand on that chocolate box shaped parcel that Wormtail's holding" James chuckled eyeing up Peter's present.

He tore the paper off his presents and revealed a large box of Honeydukes chocolate from Peter, "The Secrets of Quidditch" off Remus, which was mainly photographs, since Sirius wasn't the reading sort, and finally, his favourite present by far, an enormous crate of Zonko's products off James. The crate was overflowing with everything a professional troublemaker could ever dream of; dungbombs, nose biting teacups, frogspawn soap, invisible string, tongue-tying gum and so many other packets and boxes full of hilarious pranks.

"Wicked, Prongs, thanks a lot, I have that pranking feeling already!"

When the Marauders had finished getting changed, Sirius led the way down to the deserted Common Room, out of the portrait hole and into the busy Great Hall. They found some abandoned seats at the Gryffindor table, and started to discuss the preparations for Sirius' party, which was to be held that night in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We have to have Spin The Bottle; it's the only way that Prongs has a chance of getting a snog off Evans..."

"You only want to play because you want a snog off Carmichael, Evans probably won't even come, you know what she's like about us" James replied, looking around the Hall.

Sirius looked at James with an unbelieving expression "I hope they do come, the party'll be boring with no girls there..."

"Eyes left, Lily Evans is looking very hot this morning..."

* * *

Lily Evans and her best friend, Troy Carmichael were walking briskly down the wide aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table, and they seemed to be attracting a lot of attention from many of the boys in the Hall. They were both striking; Lily was a petite red-head, whilst Troy was a tall, willowy brunette and were both very good looking.

Troy glanced up the table, and after spotting the Marauders strode over, and handed Sirius a nicely wrapped present and a card.

"Happy Birthday, Sirius" She said, smiling, and leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Cool, thanks Troy...it feels like a book..."

"Open it!" She replied, laughing.

He tore off the paper, and laughed when he saw what her present was. The book was entitled "Take advice from Casanova". He quickly skimmed the back, the book was a guide on how to chat up girls, and even had a section about what girls like and don't like, it was basically a guy's bible.

"Wow, so are you saying that if I follow these tips, then you'll go out with me?" said Sirius with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Troy smirked and raised her eyebrows, "You see? That's exactly why I bought you this book; you might actually learn how to chat up girls with a little help..."

"Always the pessimist, Carmichael, you lovely ladies coming to my party then? The fun kicks off at seven in the Common Room"

Troy glanced at Lily, who pulled a face, then said "Hmm. I'm in but I'll have to persuade Lilikins..."

"Aww, come on Evans! We're having Spin the Bottle and maybe Truth or Dare-"

"-And alcohol?" questioned Lily.

"Of course not!" Sirius scoffed, looking mock-hurt "As if we would ever do that! There'll be absolutely no alcohol..."

_That you know about..._ He thought to himself, after all, a party wasn't a party without random laughing at nothing, snogging strangers, or embarrassing yourself completely.

"I guess I may pop in for a bit, just to check things aren't getting out of control" Lily said quietly, glancing at the Head Girls badge on her chest.

"Great, see you there then guys" Troy replied, and arm-in-arm with Lily, found a seat at the other end of the table, with their friends Cleo Crouch, Jenny Philips and Alice Westwood, who had also been invited to Padfoot's party.

* * *

Shortly before the hands of the clock struck seven, the Marauders were putting the finishing touched to the party, whilst upstairs, in the Girls Dormitory, the girls were deciding what to wear and how much make up to put on. Tough Decisions.

"Do you like this, Lils?" asked Troy, emerging from the bathroom, dressed in a black halter neck, grey skinny jeans and slouch boots.

"Wow, very rock chick, do you want to borrow my amulet?" Lily asked, thinking that her silver amulet would compliment Troy's outfit well.

"No, it would look a bit much around my neck, what with the halter and an amulet..."

Lily sighed, she couldn't even try to compete with Troy's extensive fashion knowledge, Lily, however, preferred to be knowledgeable in something that can be written down and will earn you qualifications, in short, something that will be useful in later life, and when applying for a job.

"Are you going like that?" Troy interrupted Lily's thoughts with her cynical question, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

Lily glanced down at her outfit, a simple green tank-top teamed with black miniskirt, neither her Sunday best, but she had decided that it wouldn't look "cool" if she'd tried to hard.

"Well...I was thinking...since I'm not planning on staying for long..."

"Lily! Let your hair down for once in your life! Now, let me see..." After examining Lily's outfit, Troy handed her an armful of silver bangles and a black belt.

Five minutes later, all five of the Gryffindor seventh-year girls walked down the spiral staircase and into the Common Room, where the party was just kicking off.

* * *

An hour into the party, after several drinks, Sirius announced the start of Truth Or Dare.

"Oh god..." Lily moaned.

"Oh great" Troy laughed, and dragged Lily into the circle.

Not many people seemed keen on playing with the Marauders and their reputations, but eventually a small circle formed consisting of the Marauders, Lily, Troy and the other girls from their dormitory; Cleo, Alice and Jenny.

Sirius started as it was his party, and asked James, who was sitting opposite him "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, dare I think, Padfoot"

Sirius dared him to sing "I'm a little teapot" with actions, which James did of course; he had a reputation to uphold.

After prancing around the room like a five year old, James asked Lily (surprise, surprise) "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh my god, well, if I go for dare, I expect it'll be something along the lines of snogging you...so, I'll have Truth"

James rubbed his chin, in a thoughtful way, before asking "Why don't you want to go out with me?"

Lily snorted, "Has it not sunk in yet? You ask me out in front off everyone, which is embarrassing at the best of times, but if I ever did agree to go out with you, all you would do is gloat and I'd look like a right idiot!"

After about half an hour of Truth or Dare, which involved Troy singing "These Boots Are Made For Walking" at the top of her voice, Cleo telling the whole party that her first crush was Remus, and Sirius announcing that he once wet himself on stage at a Christmas party, the game changed to Spin The Bottle.

Marauder style Spin the Bottle, involved a bottle, a cupboard and a couple who have been picked by the bottle landing on them.

Sirius spun the bottle first, it spun round and round, and eventually stopped on Troy.

"Cool" Sirius said, pulled her to her feet and led her to the cupboard.

He pulled the door shut behind them, "Well, this is cosy, I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu, remember the last time we met in a cupboard?"

Troy thought back to last weeks Potions lesson, in the students store cupboard, Sirius had cheekily sneaked up on her and before she knew what was happening had pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, at least this time, I know what's happening" She said, noticing him inching closer looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think you enjoyed it anyway..." He whispered a split second before his lips met hers.

* * *

When Troy and Sirius had eventually emerged from the cupboard, James spun the bottle, it landed on Troy again.

"Sorry, mate" Sirius said putting his arm around her "I don't really want you kissing my girlfriend"

The girls in the circle, all gasped at this announcement, but James, who was used to Sirius and his harem of admirers, merely shrugged and spun again. This time it landed perfectly; it landed on Lily. She walked to the cupboard, and followed him inside, where they stood in the uncomfortable silence, waiting for the other to say or do something.

Lily smiled, "Well, maybe we should just get it over with..."

"I thought you didn't want me to kiss you?" James asked smirking, then leaned forwards and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Five minutes later, James and Lily still hadn't come out of the cupboard.


End file.
